


Don't Let Go

by Whorcrux_x_x



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dominance, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Miscarriage, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Non-Con, Mutual shaving, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Scares, Romance, Rough Sex, Scandal, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Shaving, Soon my tags will be a mess at this rate lmao, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, smutty AU, they'll get kinky but its all of mutual consent, too much angst, will write Kyoya as a closet pervert because I'm a pervert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whorcrux_x_x/pseuds/Whorcrux_x_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With different social classes and a bad beginning, Riko naturally disliked Kyoya since she was a little girl. To her, he was no more than an icy prince behind a false smile. (More tags will be added when the smut comes. Multi-chaptered request fic for anon over at tumblr.)</p><p>VERY slow updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day

Supposedly doing what was expected of you was meant to be easy but what if what you were 'born' to do was far from what you wanted? What if you had the _audacity_ to think outside of that already set role in your life?

That was the predicament Akiba Riko had to live with every day while gritting her teeth with a fake smile and serving the prestigious Ootori family daily.

She'd had the misfortune of being born a servant, a _descendant_ of other servants to that family. Her mother, Aiko, had almost gotten away from being a maid when she had married her father Eiji just after high school.

However, no one escaped the Ootori clan. When Riko was five, her father had died in an accident in a construction site. He had been crushed under a steel beam that had required hours of drilling to get off his broken body.

His death had been instant, leaving his then housewife Aiko alone with a little Riko.

With no money and a small child to take care of, Aiko had taken her along to the Ootori's, the household she'd  almost gotten away from in her youth.

That was when Riko met him.

_That brat._

At the time she hadn't considered the third son of Ootori Yoshio a 'brat'. In fact, Kyoya wasn't what one could call 'bratty'.

Riko just liked to give him private _pet names_ in her mind because he rubbed her the wrong way after she had gotten a good idea of how he truly was.

She could still remember when she was still in numb shock over her father's death and sudden change of residence while peeking behind her mother's skirt as they were introduced to the family and the other servants.

To her, Kyoya had looked like he was a robot disguised as a boy. Back then he had been a scrawny little thing, with glasses that made his eyes huge and bug-like. During that first meeting she had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from bursting out laughing at how  big his solemn dark eyes had been staring back at her behind the lenses on his glasses.

Cold and indifferent. She was too young to understand that detached expression on his pale face in those days. At first she had thought he was just bored but as time went by she realized that the reason why he had looked at her so coldly was because he had already dismissed her as unimportant for him to know from the very first day.

Kyoya hadn't been an 'ordinary' little boy. Instead of playing with toys, he had read books, used computers and didn't even watch cartoons, preferring documentaries instead.

So not only was he icy, he was a 'weirdo'.

No normal kid acted like that in her opinion but in any case, from word of mouth, Kyoya was a genius far ahead of his peers.

Maybe that could explain why he acted like such an old man, not like she particularly cared as to 'why' he was a frosty asshole towards her.

She  _didn't care_  at all for the reason he treated her more coldly than the other maids or didn't call on her to do things for him.

No fucks to give although his reluctance to even acknowledge her pissed her off.

When middle school came things took a turn for the worse. That was when information of an alleged , mystery will from her father had appeared to pay for Riko's schooling.

Schooling at Ouran.

That had been part of the 'will'. If she wanted that money once she became an adult, she had to study at Ouran and have above average grades.

This was her ticket out of servitude to the Ootori family.

It was the stupidest and not to mention worse thing to happen to her. Sure, having money once she became an adult to pay her way out into the world was wonderful... But she was one of the few commoners, and only a servant no less, to go to such a school.

She had stuck out like a sore thumb on the first day. Not having a well known last name, she was already categorized as unimportant by other kids her age, no differently than what Kyoya had done to her when they were only five.

It took her months to get used to it and even make a friend or two among the rich kids. One was her friend Nyoko, who was already looked down on by the kids in their class because of her weight and loud voice. Her family owned a chain of restaurants, but despite her family's obvious wealth she was cheerful and hadn't cared that Riko was just a maid's daughter.

Then there was Ichiro, the son of a politician. He was always dropping things accidentally and forgetting his books, leading people to think he was pretty useless. But he was nice and had a soft voice that was very calming to her.

He could convince a person that the grass was purple with his voice because he was so logical in tone.

Three misfits that had banded together.

Thankfully, Kyoya didn't bother with her much at school and only spoke to her when absolutely necessary. He treated her as if she was an eyesore he had to tolerate every day which was fine by her.

Imagine going to school with the son of your _boss_. It was like walking on eggshells because if she messed up just a little bit, he would give her a certain look that made her feel so stupid for it.

Yes, indeed, she wasn't a Kyoya 'fangirl'. She wasn't that stupid. How he got fangirls was a true mystery to her because he was a jerk.

He gave bland smiles that didn't reach his eyes and acted so shockingly polite with other 'rich kids' but at the Ootori mansion he was an iceberg that talked to the servants without bothering to look at them.

When he had joined that 'host club' nothing really had changed with his attitude back home. She was still surprised he would do such a thing as 'entertain' girls and acting charming, but he did seem to have an ambitious streak when dismissing others from his mental list of importance.

Who in the world would want to spend time with _Kyoya_ of all people anyway? Sometimes she thought that he _bought_ the attention.

Grumbling about these things mentally, Riko prepared for yet another day of school in her small room on the first floor. She hated thinking about him but having to be careful around him at school made him be permanently stuck on her mind.

_Be careful handing a graded paper to him. Make sure to sit with your back straight. Don't roll your eyes every time you hear his voice being so falsely polite._

It was a real pain in the ass to deal with every damned day.

Why did she have to be in the same classroom as him?!

Brushing her wavy dark brown hair, Riko concluded she was pretty much ready to start her day by setting her brush on the small vanity in front of her.

She couldn't do much to hide the 'commoner' in her appearance. Her school uniform fit her awkwardly because, although she had a slender frame, she was top heavy and that made the ugly yellow full skirt dress she had to don five days a week look odd on her.

It wasn't like she could go to a tailor to get her exact measurements to keep the top of the uniform from crushing her full breasts. Because of her 'servant status' her uniform was bought off the rack.

Having low self-esteem because of her disproportionate body, she hated the stupid uniform because it drew more attention to it.

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her waist length hair that she was certain would end up tangled by the end of the day and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Tanned skin from trying to stay outside of the mansion as much as possible, and a smattering of freckles across her cheeks that gave her a sunburned appearance, although Nyoko had tried to be nice to her by correcting her in saying it was 'sunkissed' and not _sunburned_.

The only feature she did like about herself were her light hazel eyes. They drew attention because they stood out with her sun darkened complexion and made people want to look at them when speaking to her.

Well, they didn't work on Kyoya who didn't even look at her so he was obviously immune to her eyes.

_Stop thinking about him!_

It was like a curse to her seeing him every day. She refused to see him as anything other than snobby, and would think the girls in their class were blind when it came to him.

_"Oh, Kyoya is so hot!"_

_"He just looked at me!"_

Gah! If only he had stayed a bug eyed lollipop like when they were five. But no, he had to get taller, get a deep voice that sounded too mature for his age, and his glasses complimented his delicate features that made him prettier than most girls.

She was certain he was already at the front door of the mansion, standing there nonchalantly with his uniform as impeccably clean as always while waiting for a driver to pick him up with the glossy black stretch limo he always took to school.

Oftentimes, she half-expected to see a rushing servant behind him with a lint brush, making sure his uniform didn't have a speck of cursed lint on him.

The guy was too well put together to be normal.

Or perhaps she only saw things that way because she hated how small she felt around him.

Ignoring her thoughts the best she could, she straightened her back and smiled at her reflection, not showing a hint of her earlier annoyance. She was good at masking things as well because of her job as a maid.

In just a couple of minutes she would have to leave through the door in the back of the mansion so that her mother could take her to school in an old car that had seen better days with her two little half brothers on the back making a racket.

Just another day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or review! ;)
> 
> PS: look at my profile regarding on a certain fanfic. Please don't bring up that toxic fandom in my other stories. All information will be found there.


	2. Not Longer Just Another Day

_"Don't make any plans on Sunday! The Ootori's are having a welcome party for a pharmaceutical company's president...!"_ that was what her mother had told her distractedly on her drive to school.

As she had said before, it was just another day.

A set routine that would soon come crashing down unexpectedly.

*****

Riko always avoided tiring herself out during the school week because of her job as a maid with the Ootori's.

That meant no club activities and no time to hang out with friends except on Sundays and even then her being "off" on a Sunday was rare because her mother saw her as a free babysitter for her two younger half-brothers from her second marriage with the head butler.

As much as she loved her younger brothers, she definitely didn't see taking care of her siblings as something to do on her day off but that was the misfortune for a teenaged maid like herself.

Another misfortune was that if the nauseatingly prestigious Ootoris had a party on a Sunday, you were obligated to work regardless. There was no backing out of it.

Due to her age, she worked as a standby in case any of the rich guests needed anything that couldn't be found in the main party room.

And just her bad luck they _always_ needed something. They sometimes made ridiculous requests like _"My palate can only tolerate the finest of wines... Do you know if there's any from Château Latour...?_ " as if it were normal to have wine bottles that could costs thousands.

 _Well all facts considered... The Ootoris have plenty of those and then some. It's a_ rich pompous person _thing to have expensive anything._

Riko sometimes wished to down a bottle of the expensive stuff herself for putting up with those boring parties.

On a Sunday...

Her week had been 'normal'. She had avoided the snobs like she regularly did, gotten a top score on a math test that had made that blonde buffoon, Tamaki, that hung out with the ' _young master Kyoya'_ say a little too loudly,"Looks like Kyoya has competition for top of the class!" that earned her one of Kyoya's infamous dismissive side looks that made her want to hide because she had to deal with _serving_ him at his house after school.

Not that he ever called on her personally.

And Ichiro had asked her out on a date 'as friends' but she had to decline because just on her way to school in her mom's old car, she was told of a business party on Sunday.

_I hate doing this._

An entirely tense school week sitting in a sputtering old car every morning, seeing Kyoya's cold face, studying until her eyes stung from strain in the few free hours she had and having no time to hang out with her friends...

Everything was a routine of waking up, enduring and _serving_. No wonder her mother had acted like she was going to the gallows instead of working for the Ootori's when she was young.

"Excuse me...?" Riko's distant gaze snapped to the person talking to her.

_Shit, I was staring off into space when I'm supposed to be working!_

Forcing a smile on her face, she did the typical bow she had been doing for years and addressed the young girl that looked the same age as her, standing in front of her while idle adult chatter and low music played in the grand room full of people around them.

"Yes, Miss?" she knew how to do the perfect 'bubbly eager to please ' act. It supposedly made rich people feel at ease to have such a docile cheerful servant even if she was silently cursing them in her mind.

But they didn't need to know that.

"My mother is staying in one of the spare rooms on the second floor. I think it was the...," the rather plain faced looking girl in front of her trailed off trying to remember.

"The Rose Room in the east wing overlooking the garden and pond?!" Riko supplied merrily, remembering seeing the girl with a loud nag of a woman coming in the night before.

_I remember her because her dog tried to bite me!_

"Wow! You remembered! The Ootori's really _do_  have fine servants!" the other girl's eyes widened in surprise.

_If your mom weren't so obnoxious with an equally annoying dog, I would happily ditch the Ootori's to work with you guys..._

Her smile didn't waver as she politely listened to what the girl really needed because that was part of her job for the night.

"My mother forgot her medication there and..."

"No problem, Miss. I'm here to serve so please tell me where in the room is that medication...?"

The girl smiled in relief, obviously having a hard time talking to new people. Riko rarely met  _those_  types of rich people since most acted snobby with their noses up in the air.

"She usually has it on the counter next to the sink. It's a small blue bottle made of glass."

_Here we go again._

Riko already had spotted the girl's mother sitting at one of the many dining tables near the tall windows of the grand room, just fanning herself and looking panicked. It wasn't hard to find the huge woman with the gaudy purple low cut dress in a crowded room.

This was just another routine search and retrieve for a rich person that couldn't do things for themselves.

Servants really deserve more credit for doing all this crap.

After assuring the girl she would do as asked, Riko left the ballroom discreetly. As a maid she had to be 'invisible' and keep out of everyone's way after all. In other words 'not be an eyesore' for the refined eyes of higher bred folks as rich people.

Knowing that speed was key to not getting yelled at, though it oftentimes didn't work in her favor at all, Riko began to walk fast in direction of the room once she passed by the lone couples just conversing outside of the ballroom.

How mortifying that among the guests in the party, some happened to be her classmates.

_Why do I have to go to Ouran? Why not a public school instead...?_

She didn't care much for wealth, yet she didn't care much for serving the wealthy either. She had a secret dream of making something of herself to get her family out of generations of servitude.

The hallways, to her annoyance, were dark. It was typical of some servants to turn the lights off throughout the house when parties were taking place and would only turn them on an hour before the party was over.

It was done because no one was expected to be there in those room with the activities taking place in the ballroom.

The only good thing the Ootori's had going for them as slave drivers was that they didn't like cluttered surroundings. Their halls were stark white with an occasional flower vase or art on the wall by some artists that had difficult names to pronounce.

_The Rose Room..._

Finding the glossy black door in the hallway of low lighting, Riko got to business entering the coldly fashionable room of rosy hues that it was named after and finding the thrice cursed pills the drama queen with a snarling pooch needed downstairs.

_Thumping...?_

Riko paused on her brisk walk to the bathroom when she first heard it.

Another loud thump surprised her into gasping behind her hand.

_What the hell...? It's coming from the room next door but there's no guests there..._

Confused and a little alarmed at the thought that there could be a thief taking advantage of the rich guests being occupied, Riko headed quietly to the wall besides the queen sized bed of the room.

Pressing her ear against the wall apprehensively, she patiently listened to see if she needed to raise alarm. Just because she disliked her employers didn't mean she was going to allow some random stranger do them harm while she could prevent it.

It was against her nature.

_Aren't I the chivalrous one?_

Low rhythmic thumps met her ear as she blinked in confusion.

Grimacing, she held her breath, feeling slightly annoyed at getting her time wasted with paranoia. If it was a false alarm she would undoubtedly be even more pissed off throughout the night.

A loud feminine cry with another shockingly loud thump that actually made the wall shake against her ear had Riko gasping and pulling away as if scalded.

_Ugh, these rich assholes are using the spare rooms to have sex while everyone's at the party!_

Getting over her shock quickly, she gave the now silent wall a fulminating glare before going to the pale bathroom to get the medication she had been asked to fetch.

Finding it quickly, she grinded her teeth and made her way to leave the room. She didn't want to take too long in leaving if those horny assholes next door caught her and she got fired for some made up story they'd make to cover up their tracks.

A servant that knew too much was a fired servant that nobody believes unless they have proof.

_I need to get a camera for situations like these._

Holding the small glass medicine bottle that she found oddly pretentious because it wasn't practical plastic in her hand, she stepped out of the room silently and softly clicked the door closed behind her.

Now she had to be tentative in leaving unless the fornicating couple next door heard her and discovered an easily disposable maid.

She was just a high school kid and if she lost her job...

Squeezing the bottle in her hand, she inched her way further from the now closed Rose Room and felt as if cold water had been thrown on her when the door of the room she'd heard the embarrassing sounds coming from suddenly opened.

 _"You sure we can't stay here longer...? Nobody will even notice you're gone..."_ a woman's voice spoke lowly from within the room as Riko sped up her feet.

"Your husband will notice. Maybe some other time," the flat tired male voice that responded from the doorway had Riko's heart miss a beat in shock.

_Oh my God this is a nightmare!_

Unable to help herself, mostly out of reflex and pure thirst for scandal, she turned around to see Kyoya in the room's open doorway.

He only looked slightly disheveled but his black hair was messy in a way that spoke volumes and his pale cheeks were flushed.

Obviously knowing he was being watched, his dark cold eyes met hers from behind his glass lenses just as Riko in surprise dropped the glass medicine bottle to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I did say this was gonna be a smutty AU. Turns out Kyoya had a secret life (he has reasons for doing this though) nobody would have expected of him. 
> 
> He was banging a married woman, lmfaoooo. 
> 
> Yes, I'm bad.
> 
> Chapters will get longer as the story progresses since its barely just beginning.


	3. Scapegoat

“Sorry, I didn’t see anything!” feeling like a hopeless moron she looked away from his intimidating stare and kneeled to pick up the mess on the floor.

 _Geez, his stare is quite heavy. I’m in deep trouble, aren’t I…? This is something the likes of_ him _doesn't want caught on. I think that's the wife of the company president visiting! Crap! This is huge.._.

She refused to cry over it. Picking up the small glass shards and setting them carefully into one of her palms, she cursed the girl that sent her to get the pills, cursed the fucking impractical glass bottle for said pills, and most of all, cursed _Kyoya_ for daring to have a sex life with a married woman at the same time she happened to be doing her job.

_Ugh... Imagery not helping._

In her mind, the guy shouldn't even be able to get an erection but yet there she was picking up a mess of glass and pills from the ground as Kyoya stared down at the top of her head too silently with a glaring older woman standing behind him.

_Say something or just leave!_

Riko was a nervous wreck. His quiet staring just made her fear rise and she flinched when reflectively squeezing the accumulating glass shards into her palm and cutting into her skin.

_Brilliant. Fired and an injured hand..._

"You go on ahead to the party, Miyako. I'll take care of things here," his voice definitely didn't sound angry and she wasn't going to venture to look up to see what his expression was when uttering those words. He was using the same steady, almost bored voice he'd had earlier.

But Riko _knew_ better. Kyoya was good in faking things. He had like two different personalities. The falsely smiling polite side when talking to other people of high social class and the cold and indifferent with a glacial dismissive stare side he used with commoners and servants such as herself.

"See that you do. My husband would pull all support from the Ootori's if he were to know about this," Riko almost rolled her eyes at how smug the adulterous woman sounded.

If anything, the one that had the most to lose, it was _her_ for being a cheater with a rich older husband.

What a hormonal, thoughtless idiot.

She bit her the inside of her cheek to keep from snorting at the stupid woman. She was a servant but that didn't mean she was dumb. Kyoya, although annoying, wasn't dumb either.

"I am aware that we've _both_ have a lot to lose. Now please, go on to the party as I handle this household matter."

_He's acting like the polite host of a woman he just had sex with. How impersonal can this guy get?_

Even she felt chilled by it and the tension in the darkened hallway rose. That Miyako woman had to be bristling in rage for being dismissed and set in place with the forced 'polite Kyoya' tone.

To be perfectly honest, she was expecting to hear a slap but all she heard was an exasperated sigh and the rustle of silken cloth as the woman finally passed Kyoya. Riko was too tense to look up but from what little she had seen of the snobby woman showed that the woman was a traditional Japanese beauty on the too-skinny-to-be-healthy side. She shouldn't have been surprised Kyoya went for _those_ types.

She didn't start picking up the pills until she heard the slow clicking of the woman's heels retreating from them.

At least _half_ of the tension was leaving with her.

"Those pills must have been requested by Matsushita-san...," he wasn't asking any questions, merely stating the fact softly making her shiver once Miyako was completely gone.

"I'll pack up my things and will be gone by the morning, Master Ootori," she might as well rip off the bandaid. He was dragging things on, making her anxious because he was already _planning_ on getting rid of her.

Not only was she the witness of an extramarital affair but she had broken a rich person's property. Of course it wasn't entirely her fault yet she knew Kyoya wouldn't do anything chivalrous like helping her out of the problem she was currently in.

For years he had treated her like an eyesore he didn't want to even look at. Even the other servants got treated slightly better than her and she always wondered why. Was it because she was the only maid his age...?

_Whatever. He can get rid of me now._

One last pill to pick up and she was finished with the Ootori's once and for all. It was like the ending of a tragic dark fairytale that kids' shows glossed over and twisted to give a happy ending to avoid tears at the reality of it.

Kyoya was just watching her. She could feel his eyes though she didn't know what he was so interested in. All she was showing him was a defeated teenaged maid on her knees picking up something broken from his precious floors.

_This is getting poetic. I feel like puking. Why is he so quiet?!_

"Who said anything about you having to leave?" he asked the question calmly but there was a confusing annoyed edginess to his voice that had her look up at him baffled.

Despite his questionable earlier activities, he still looked obsessively put together. It made her arch a brow while asking herself if he put his clothes on a hanger with a protective plastic covering before having sex with someone else's _wife_. The only evidence that showed he had been up to no good was his slightly messy black hair but other than that, nothing.

For an instant she thought she had been correct in assuming he was irritated with her because there had been a sharpness in his dark eyes that seemed to be an illusion. Whatever his eyes held was gone too fast for her to read into or maybe, he hadn't had any expression at all and was as frostily disinterested as he normally was.

That patented bland look on his face really pissed her off. It was as infuriating as his little polite smile routine.

_My eyes are playing tricks on me. He's still an iceberg._

"Master Ootori...?" already having already picked all the shards and pills of the floor, she slowly stood up to look at him questioningly.

Too bad she couldn't just say exactly what was on her mind. In her head, she had been fantasizing about insulting him to hell and back before leaving his mansion with her head held high as an unemployed maid that got away from his family.

"Matsushita-san suffers the delusion of having panic attacks when in fact all she takes is a sugar pill for appearances," her jaw dropped. It was easy to forget that the Ootori's were a family that specialized in hospitals. His older brothers were doctors already themselves so him knowing about something like that wasn't otherworldly.

What was otherworldly was that he was telling _her_ something that could solve all of her problems.

"I can get you an additional bottle, pills and as well as a good excuse for taking so long in running your errand."

_What the actual hell...?!_

There had to be an ulterior motive for him helping her. She narrowed her eyes on his calm visage, finally showing to him for the first time what she really thought of him.

That Riko didn't like him at all.

"Why?" the question slipped out before she could stop herself. It wasn't her happy maid tone at all, but a downright distrustful tone that actually had Kyoya's eyes widen only a small fraction that would have been unnoticeable to anyone else.

Her heart hammered. Now she understood what it felt like to lose her breath when scared after messing up so badly. This was it for her. The Ootori's had enough influence to literally ruin her life forever.

Suddenly, she nearly recoiled when he gave a small smile. It wasn't a happy smile either but an amused you'll-regret-that kind of smile that made his eyes look icier and sharper at the same time.

"You are the perfect scapegoat."

What a _Kyoya_ thing to say.

It wasn't chivalry in the least, but him using her mishap to his advantage.

"I trust that if I help you with your trivial _servant_ clumsiness, that you will keep silent about what you've seen here tonight with Miyako-san," his creepy threatening smirk turned to the falsely polite smile that made her want to rip her own hair out. Even his deep businesslike tone was gone, replaced with the empty kind voice he used to make rich kids in their school think the best of him.

_This guy should be a mafia boss instead of rich kid partner to his brothers when he grows up. He's got intimidation down to a freaking art._

Swallowing thickly, she knew she was glaring at him now because that smile of his really got under her skin.

"Yes, Master Ootori," she made herself say it because she really didn't have a choice. Despite disliking him, he was helping her out. Killing two birds with one stone, he scratches her back while she scratches his... Okay, the scratching example came out all shades of wrong but she was taking up his offer.

Not like he was really offering it but more like _deciding_ for both of them and intimidating her into agreeing.

"I knew you would see things my way. Even though you _are_ a commoner, you have class scores nearly on par with mine."

"Is that a compliment?" the disease she called foot in mouth came out once again and she saw a brief flash of an unreadable expression pass over his eyes that looked cooler because of his glasses. Everything about him screamed detached insults because he was implying that commoners weren't expected to be intelligent.

He was just that much of an asshole.  
  
_This is the first time I've ever talked for this long with him and so far I've overstepped my boundaries as a servant._

She didn't know what to expect from him. Him to decide to take his words back and just fire her, or for him to insult her and her social status some more and then _still_ firing her, because she wouldn't put psychological torture past him.

A bored sigh left his lips after their staring match. Kyoya, instead of looking offended, looked just exhausted of dealing with her, the servant, with a crappy attitude. It was almost typical of him to have everything all figured out and have it as a _law_ in his mind that couldn't be broken.

His next words proved he expected no further argument from her on the subject.

"Wait for me at the foot of back stairs. I'll bring you a replacement bottle and will escort you to Matsushita-san with a believable excuse. Afterwards we will pretend this conversation never happened," she blinked in surprise at how he just brushed everything aside as if it were nothing.

That was how he took care of both of their problems. He wasn't going to accept her refusal in it because he had already decided. Riko could read that much into his bossy no-nonsense manner.

There was a good reason why she couldn't stand him and his blasé commanding attitude only served to increase her natural dislike towards him.

Kyoya treated her no different than a disposable pawn on a chessboard.

Should she have been _grateful_ for his manipulative streak?

*****

 _I can't believe all of that happened...,_ Monday had come after that terrible Sunday party and she was still in shock over the events of the previous night.

True to his plans, Kyoya had really done as he said he would in 'helping' her out. Matsushita had been about to bite her head off when they'd come to give her theatrical fake anxiety pills, but Kyoya with the 'rich people smile', got the hag to calm down by taking the blame for her taking so long.

_"I needed her help and might have monopolized her time... Please don't take it out on her," his placating smile had the desired effect on the toad-like Matsushita that just laughed it off with a wave of her hand._

_"Your servants must be happy to work for your family. Such a thoughtful young man! And quite handsome too! Have you met my daughter Akane?! She hasn't been asked to dance all night, poor thing...!"_

Bullshit. Complete and utter _bullshit_. Riko was _anything_ but happy.

The rest of the night had felt like an eternity. She had to return to work as a standby yet she couldn't shake off the feeling that he was watching her to make sure she didn't run off to gossip about what she'd seen.

She could have been looking absentmindedly into the crowd of conversing people in ridiculously expensive clothes and then she'd see him staring at her before leisurely dismissing her with his eyes. It was like he was purposely making her nervous throughout the night by standing in strategic places around the ballroom to be within her line of sight each time.

Kyoya _wanted_ her to know he was keeping an eye on her.

"Akiba-san, is it?" her back snapped upright at the voice speaking in front of her.

Why did _he_ have to publicly acknowledge her existence in the same classroom now?

That same bland polite smile that irritated her was on Kyoya's face as he stood in front of her desk. It was free period and she had already done all her homework, which was what students were supposed to do instead of socializing like everyone around her was.

_What is he up to acting like this with me...? I'm not a rich brat._

Glancing to the desk beside her, she now understood why he was doing the routine with her.

Nyoko was sitting next to her, looking up at Kyoya dumbly. Good thing she wasn't drooling because Riko knew that her best friend was a huge fan of the pretty boys from the host club. This was probably the first time she'd had Kyoya physically close to her outside of that forsaken club.

_Can't believe he acts like he barely remembers my name when I've been with his family since I was a kid._

"Yes, Ootori-san?" she could play it off too. After all, she was the bubbly maid that hid her inner bitterness. The quirk to her lips that was supposed to resemble a smile made her face ache but she knew she could do it as well as  _he_ could.

It was like a competition.

"I forgot to thank you for what you did for me the other night," the soft boyish voice was very different from the cool deep one he had used to scare her the night before.

He just looked like a very respectful boy in his school uniform, in a once chatty atmosphere that somehow felt too quiet to be normal.

_His fangirls have stopped talking! That's why it's so quiet! They're trying to see if I'm a threat to them or not!_

Her damned classroom might as well have become a set for Animal Planet with the daggers being glared at her from every direction.

"You're welcome! I'm always there to help!"

_Go burn! You're after something, aren't you?! Spit it out!_

His dark eyes narrowed slightly behind the too shiny lenses of his glasses. It was as if she'd said something he was going to use against her somewhere down the line.

"Well. I don't want to be too much of a bother to you, but I might need your help again after my club activities. I'll call the house to tell them you're coming home later with me," he didn't look apologetic in the least for making yet _another_ decision like that.

_Is he serious?! What could he possibly want with me after school?! As far as I know I've already done what he wanted in keeping my mouth shut unless...!_

Her eyes stared into his dark ones that were nearly black as he smiled down at her.

_He's planning on using me as a scapegoat to do some more shady things again._

Cold sweat seemed to go down her spine, making her shiver because she couldn't outright refuse him least of all in front of witnesses.

"Yes, Ootori-san!"

 _Fuck him and him using me like this from now on!,_ her mind shrieked as she smiled too brightly at him.

"I see," his gentle artificial smile softened further in a small show of satisfaction in her compliance. "I'll be seeing you after class then, Akiba-san. Nice seeing you again too-"

"Nyoko-chan!" Riko resisted the urge to slap her forehead at how desperate her friend sounded at being addressed by Kyoya.

"Nyoko-chan," his bland grin and kindly tone now made her angry for a completely different reason. She didn't like having her trusting friend being fooled right in front of her like this by him. The host club act was one thing but she really hated seeing it at work on her friend.

She must have been giving him a visibly dirty look because he briefly glanced at her and looked slightly confused at her outward annoyance.

Finally, much to her relief, having said what he needed to say, he walked off behind her to where his desk was located next to Suoh's.

"You talk so badly about him, but he's really is as nice to you as he is to me in the host club!" Nyoko gushed next to her as she flinched.

 _Nyoko_..., feeling defeated in more ways than one, Riko just accepted her fate as a 'scapegoat' to Kyoya who discreetly watched her like a hawk throughout the rest of their classes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think I should have Kyoya need Riko's help for? ;)
> 
> PS: the reason why I have yet to do a POV other than Riko's is because I want Kyoya's intentions to be as vague as possible.
> 
> I'll get to him eventually, trust me. Kyoya is just a treasure trove of restrained angst. XD


	4. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm practicing on writing Kyoya's POV halfway through the chapter so please tell me your thoughts on him. It's my first time writing him. :S

The infamous host club. _Any_ girl who liked getting attention lavished on her during her free time would love being in the center of it. It was something expected and deemed as 'normal' to want pretty boys complimenting you, but to Riko, she felt terribly tense and alien to the soft atmosphere of the music room turned club.

 _This is my first time being here...,_ she could feel a drop of discomforted sweat trickle down the side of her cheek as she stood with her back pressed against a wall, just watching the 'club activities' like it was a horror movie.

To her it looked like some kind of glittering cult involving bizarre rituals and pheromones. Who liked being in places like this? It was awfully tense and artificial to her.

 _I bet_ _each and every one of them is bratty out of here_.

They all had a 'routine' and guests of different tastes and even compatibility that sought out specific boys...

Although those poor girls probably didn't earnestly know what those boys were really like when they weren't pretending.

Nobody would ever know that _Kyoya_ was a walking frostbite only looking out for his own personal interest that was sexually active with older women.

Cringing with her face instantly paling, Riko crossed her arms and shifted her weight against the wall. There was no telling how long _he_ was going to keep her there watching him at 'work'.

Might as well get comfortable.

"This is boring...," she muttered lowly, looking as miserable as she felt. Her obedient facade could only last so long and she had reached her limit already.

Nyoko had tried to talk her into joining her and two more girls at a table with upperclassmen Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai but she had declined and was starting to regret it.

They had _cake_ at that table. Stupid stubbornness really bit her in the ass, but she didn't want to do something that would make _Kyoya_ give her a hard time later on. Even though he was 'working', he was definitely keeping an eye on her from his own girl infested table.

All she could do to entertain herself with was trying to study the kind of girls _stupid_ enough to go for these prissy rich boys.

Suoh seemed to attract the romantic swooning types that liked to sigh and just look at him. Riko didn't understand why he attracted those types when he was unbearably loud and dramatic at times. If she had been at his table she'd would have been too busy giving him a glass of water to calm him down because he looked downright hyperactive.

The Hitachiin twins drew in more girlish kind of customers. And by 'girlish', Riko meant _hormonal_ and pretty blatant in behaving like fangirls over their incestuous routine.

Her eyes narrowed on that table with the twins now seeing one of the one of them caressing the other's cheek with his lips just an inch from his.

Was that _really_ an act? They were really into it with the deep loving looks, heavy sighing breaths and blushes. They looked as if they were truly aroused by it.

Their fangirls loved it of course and even encouraged their 'love'. She thought she saw a girl actually drool at the act. Soon those two will put their attentions on that drooling costumer with no respect towards personal space.

She was _predicting_ it, just as she was already predicting that the poor hormonal girl would not complain and would probably pass out in anxiety in having both of them touch her at the same time.

_Incest is not really my thing..._

Mori and Honey attracted more sweet girls. Literally _sweet_. Some of the girls at their table, Riko hated to admit, were of the rare polite rich breed that acted so sugary sweet that you couldn't get mad at them.

Nyoko was a fan of those two, probably because of Honey's naturally childish nature or Mori's calming stoicism. Or probably she was a fan that she could eat as much cake as she wanted while giggling with Honey that happily blabbed on about different sweets he was bringing there the next day.

_Damn it... I should have gone there to get some of that cake..._

She rarely ate any sweets at all because not only did her mother forbid it but the Ootori's weren't exactly open to the idea of servants using the mansion's kitchen as a personal bakery. She had never eaten good mouthwatering cake least of all elaborate ones that didn't look like the average store variety. From far away, she could see the cake they had was at least three layers of some red jelly with white cream and fresh looking fruit.

Her eyes couldn't stop _eating_ up that cake.

That wasn't some crappy vanilla cake with cheap frosting you bought at a supermarket.

Sighing sadly, she glanced at Kyoya's table and felt like shriveling up inside at finding him giving her a quick look from the corner of his eyes.

 _Is that like a sixth_ _sense he has?!,_ her scared eyes watched as he smiled at his 'customers' as if she weren't obviously staring at him now.

He attracted more _mature_ types. She couldn't help mentally scoffing at that. The girls at his table were either their age or a year older than them. His table was oddly subdued in comparison to the others but that didn't mean the girls sitting around him weren't enjoying themselves.

They blushed and spoke in low tones with him and had annoyingly good table manners. She couldn't spot a crumb on the tablecloth and whenever the girl's laughed, their laughter would be soft and politely covered by their fingertips.

What the hell did Kyoya talk about with those girls anyway? As far as she knew him while silently serving the Ootori family at dinners, he only talked _business_. The guy was a genius in management and numbers but to her that was like a foreign language from an entirely different planet especially because he clearly enjoyed talking about such boring things.

Everyone had a 'passion', _something_ that gave them life, but she couldn't understand how _work_ could be so fascinating to him. Even his older brothers weren't all as invested into the family business as he was and one of those brothers was going to be the head of the Ootori family someday.

Riko would never tell him to his face, but the one that looked more cut out for the job was Kyoya himself. He loved the subject, as dull as it was.

Better having a head of the family that genuinely enjoyed their role rather than having someone just going through the motions because they were born in an order deeming them as future head.

That was her simple 'commoner' logic. She hated her job as a maid and that was why she was so awful at it. See? She understood far more than she liked letting on.

Disliking the fact that she was reading a little too much into things, she looked away from Kyoya's table. Why waste time trying to understand him? Kyoya never once showed he was unhappy being an Ootori. The exact opposite... The guy enjoyed _rubbing_ in his family's status and power like a weapon and shield.

There was nothing she should feel sympathy for if he was perfectly fine with it. Maybe someday he'll run his own business and branch out. He had the knowledge and financial backing through family ties to do it, didn't he?

"Excuse me, miss? Would you like to sit down...?"

_Why do I always let people sneak up on me?!_

Startled she looked at the short boy standing next to her.

Riko felt like an idiot.

The boy was obviously another host. She had heard they had gotten a new one, a commoner, to join the club.

"You're the commoner!" she suddenly blurted and then slapped her hand over her mouth as chocolate brown eyes blinked at her abrupt outburst.

_I'm one too so I just...!_

Realizing her screw up, Riko rapidly tried to amend the situation by speaking lowly as to not draw attention. She could already feel Kyoya's subtle stare _burning_ at her.

"I didn't mean it like being a commoner is a bad thing or anything. I'm one too...," the boy's eyes widened at her softly uttered confession.

"Oh that's alright! I can understand why you feel weird in here. I'm still pretty out of it myself. It gets some getting used to doing this kind of thing," Riko stared down at the rather delicate looking brown-haired boy that smiled easily at her.

No artifice of any kind to speak of was in the boy's manner. Riko, though still feeling awkward, couldn't help relaxing in his presence.

_There's something odd about this one..._

*****

_Akiba Riko, Ouran Academy Third Year. Above average grades, ordinary appearance with brown hair and hazel eyes and freckles. Has a small social group. She is a Virgo and is known to be helpful and keep mostly to herself._

_Occupation... Maid at the Ootori family mansion. Status... Commoner._

Kyoya's eyes discreetly lingered a little too long on the girl's chest that was obviously of generous proportions being squeezed tightly under the yellow cloth of the school's uniform.

_Her uniform is too vulgarly small and she has what appears to be a cheerful demeanor hiding a bitter nature when at work._

His pen busily scribbled away inside his notebook as the girl in question silently sat in front of him in the limo.

"What are you always writing in that thing...?" his writing paused mid-word, so that his eyes could meet hers over the top of his black notebook.

Without looking away he snapped the notebook shut making the girl flinch which was the effect he was going for and took his time in answering.

"I don't see why someone of your status should concern herself with what I write," he said smoothly with a pleasant smile.

She opened her mouth in shock.

Akiba was definitely an expressive sort.

"Fine. Nevermind then...," she was awfully cocky for a servant, he gave her that much credit. Her tone didn't conceal her moodiness in being alone with him.

It was insulting yet intriguing to him. Avoiding her for so long during her years of service was for other completely different reasons that he didn't wish to dwell on and he doubted she knew of herself.

No, his intrigue was more based on her adversity towards him rather than what he knew about her family.

His eyes glanced at her chest again when she crossed her arms underneath them, pushing them up unconsciously. They drew an awful lot of attention.

"I'm not your type so don't stare at them so much. The stores don't sell uniforms in my size," his brows shot up at the surly low voice, but it wasn't her attitude that was surprising but the fact that she bluntly pointed out how he couldn't stop staring at her painfully restrained breasts.

 _Hmmmm... Nervousness  makes her impolitely honest and open with her thoughts.,_ Kyoya quietly noted, seeing the blush on her cheeks as she avoided his gaze. She was probably feeling idiotic for talking back to him yet again.

"I wasn't staring at them out of interest. You need a new uniform," he informed her blandly.

Riko sighed in defeat, her hazel eyes looking distantly out the window beside her.

Silence was his preference but this type of silence was of the clogging kind.

"You haven't yet asked me why I needed you with me today."

"If I did, would you tell me?"

He pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes on her.

"Probably not."

"Then that's why I never asked you," her tone was soft and almost too low to hear yet dismissive. If he didn't known of her commoner social status he would have easily placed her as an aristocrat. She definitely had the arrogance to act the part if necessary.

"I want you to be my personal maid and assistant of sorts," he finally said only to be met by silence as the girl suddenly looked at him in confusion.

Although it took some time, her violent reaction was predictable and he was prepared for it.

"Wait! Are you joking with me right now?! You don't allow maids to do anything unless it's to keep your room in order! Why would you want a _personal maid_ for?!" now she not only looked shocked but angry at his offer.

"As my personal maid, you will better off than the other servants at the mansion," she closed her lips though her eyes were glaring at him suspiciously. "You will have a room next to mine, will have more flexible hours, higher pay and will be exempt from the jobs the other maids have to do normally from the rest of the family. If you ever decide to leave, you'll be highly recommended in jobs outside of your current status if that is what you-"

"You don't like me," that was her answer to the list of advantages she could have with the promotion he was giving to her.

Kyoya's cool bored expression smoothed to one of detached amusement.

"Does it matter if we like each other for this...?"

Riko's cheeks were tinted pink at his suggestive words. Interesting. He hadn't meant to make it look like he was propositioning something scandalous with her but nonetheless her embarrassed awkward expression made him want to chuckle and perhaps... Hint at other things.

"Would you like other advantages to being my personal maid, Akiba-san...?" he let the question trail off with a slight smile on his lips as she quickly looked away.

"Where are we going?" the question cut during his brief moment of playfulness. Deeply he was grateful that she had enough self-preservation to stop things right there.

Teasing commoners wasn't a hobby he particularly wanted to partake in, even though he liked seeing her at loss for words when she was generally quite rude to him ever since he'd started speaking to her from the night before.

"We're going to get you a new uniform. I can't have my servant looking like you do presently at the moment," he didn't bother to look at her as he picked up his closed notebook from his lap.

He had new things to write down after that brief verbal exchange with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: one of Riko's personality flaws is that she does blurt things out without thinking. That explains her randomly pointing out Kyoya's staring at her boobs. She's probably inwardly mortified in saying anything plus this is the first time she'd ever interacted with him for so long.
> 
> They're both showing their true selves to each other, lmao.
> 
> PS: I write Kyoya's black book as a record he keeps of everything he knows about everyone he interacts with. Observant fellow, isn't he?


	5. A Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya is really bad with mornings.

Riko didn't know how to react to the sudden chain of events. In the past Kyoya had avoided her like she was no more than an unseemly sticky piece of gum on the sidewalk he had sidestepped to avoid at all costs by obligation.

Her forgetting her station and lowly mouthing off to him was only a defensive reaction because she could sense he had ulterior motives for wanting her around. She didn't speak rudely under her breath in hopes that he would hear her but she was certain he heard her sly remarks and found them too insignificant to give them importance.

He certainly loved to rub in her servant status as if it were a stamp that rendered her personal opinion as meaningless. Riko was shocked to say that his attitude made her feel every bit as small as when he _had_ ignored her.

Having his attention on her didn't change that old feeling. His remarks practically screamed in calm words that she was a nobody.

Over the past couple of hours, she had made herself come up with a list of reasons _why_ he was showing a sudden interest in her.

The main one was that she had caught him doing something indecent with a woman married to his father's business partner. Kyoya probably didn't want to fire her right away because he wanted to torture and humiliate her first. What could have been worse than serving the guy personally while he reminded her of her station and making her grind her molars to the point of breaking?

The other reason, which made her seethe in disgust, was that he wanted something _improper_ with her. He had stared a little too intently at her chest which had made her snap. Riko knew how teenaged boys thought and the fact that he had being eyeing them without any qualms, made her want to vomit because it reminded her that Kyoya, as cold and seemingly unfeeling as he was, was indeed a teenaged boy.

A sexually active boy that treated sex like some kind of business arrangement from what she had seen from his interaction with his married lover in the night of the party.

Was Riko to become some sort of _business_ for him too...?

The thought made her shiver, but she later on dismissed it due to the fact that Kyoya showed no further interest in her afterwards.

He did get her a new better fitting uniform although she couldn't say she was completely happy about the change.

While her previous uniform was uncomfortable and restricting, forcing her chest to be slightly flattened, her newest uniform actually showed off the fact that she had an above average sized bust.

Now she was going to definitely earn herself more unwanted staring since her bust was something she hated about herself. It made her look disproportionate.

Thin body, large bust, petite form.

Some girls might think having a set of large breasts were a blessing but to Riko they were an annoyance. She didn't know from which side of her family she inherited them from because it certainly wasn't her mother's side.

Some upsides to her change on work station, however, were accepted quite happily by her, unlike the new uniform showcasing her bust and a frosty employer.

She no longer had a room on the first floor that had a garden bush blocking her window and she no longer had to share a bathroom with dozens of servants.

Her new room was unfortunately next to her "master's" room, but it was larger and had it's own personal bathroom.

It wasn't uncommon to have personal servants staying close to their masters, although their rooms were strategically placed in such a manner that didn't distract from the larger luxurious bedrooms in the many halls of the mansion. Her newest room was down a long narrow hall that was beside Kyoya's own room. No one would even know it was there unless they were purposely looking for her.

It was a far cry from the guest rooms but much better from a regular servant's quarters.

_What is he thinking...?_

Narrowing her eyes, Riko placed her newest uniforms inside her larger closet. She wasn't a neat freak by nature but she wasn't going to allow new clothes to get wrinkled out of laziness.

_What does he want?!_

This was all frustrating to her. She might as well have been walking on thin ice because she couldn't for the life of her figure out what Kyoya was trying to _really_ do with her.

He barely needed servants for anything other than cleaning his room and serving his meals. Other than that Kyoya was actually more independent than his older siblings that needed servants for every stupid thing imaginable.

The only Ootori that hadn't ever given her trouble was Fuyumi, while Yuuichi was barely around the manor to even be considered a permanent presence and Akito... Akito was a sibling she avoided on the same level as Kyoya.

The second born son had a bad habit of nitpicking everything and if Riko didn't know any better, he also liked to meddle more than necessary.

He didn't bother much with the servants but when he did, she felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her. There was _nothing_ he didn't criticize. She didn't know if it was a 'tough love' approach.

Sighing, she sat on the edge of her newer bigger bed. The room change, although nice, was going to need some getting used to. It was far more quieter than the first room floors and she didn't hear a sound from the room next door and she doubted she ever will.

She'd only entered Kyoya's room a handful of times when he wouldn't be around on weekends just to help out other maids.

It was a unnecessarily large room that looked like it could fit a couple of commoner houses in it easily. Very open, with long windows that dominated one of its walls, giving the room more of a mammoth open atmosphere that was unnerving.

Did he really feel comfortable sleeping in a room so gigantic? With large windows that had no curtains? It just appeared too impersonal yet invasive in a way. If someone decided to scale up the outside walls, they would easily see into his room and even where he slept on the second floor loft area that had his bed.

She'll never understand rich people and their habits. His room seemed too open and orderly. Which was so like yet _unlike_ him since he was a very private boy.

_I really hate the thought of waking up tomorrow... Mom told me that the job of a personal maid included making sure his uniform was in order when I had to wake him in the mornings among other things to make his life easier._

She grimaced at the thought of waking him up to get ready. More than once she'd seen maids rush out of his room in tears for doing so. He was apparently a bad riser even on school days.

_If he wants to mess with me as a punishment, I'll have to learn how to handle that, won't I...?_

Riko then determined she was going to beat him in his own game.

*****

_He is worse than I thought..._

Riko hadn't known how to approach the matter of waking Kyoya up, so she had opted for a _gentle_ approach that only made what she could describe as a _demon_ reveal himself to her.

She was going to try to be a _good_ maid. One that didn't mouth off or failed in order to keep him from being amused at her constant faults but keeping the _good_ maid facade was hard when a _demon_ was literally insulting her with an evil glare.

_We'll both be late!_

After she had attempted to wake him, he had merely gone back to sleep after saying something crude about her gently tapping his shoulder. It wasn't really his low toned cruel words that got to her but the blatantly hateful glare he had given her before rolling on his side to continue sleeping as if she weren't even there.

"Master Kyoya, you'll miss breakfast and the limo if you don't get out of bed...," Riko didn't know why she was speaking in a loud whisper. She should have been shouting at the guy but that evil look he had given her was enough to frighten her into being gentle to the demon.

She avoided getting too close to his large bed and all she could see was the back of his head with tousled black hair that was spiked in every direction. His only response to her low pleading was pulling his white sheets more tightly over his shoulders and relaxing in obvious sleep.

 _Unbelievable_!

"Master Kyoya," it wasn't a shout but a firmer voice. She was beginning to get annoyed. How did he honestly manage to get to school on time every morning if he was this difficult to get out of bed?

"Speak again and you're fired," her eyes widened at his rough whisper.

Standing there in cold shock already wearing her Ouran uniform, Riko was completely lost.

Biting her lower lip, she had to hold her explosive temper in. Although she hated working for the Ootori's, she couldn't afford to lose her job. She didn't doubt for a second that Kyoya would fire her if she uttered another word, but she was also certain she would be fired by his _father_ for having him miss a school day.

She eyed his uniform that was draped at the foot of his bed. He had said something about not wanting to wake up being touched without his permission by her _dirtiness_.

 _He's going to school even if he yells at me! He said not to talk so I don't need talking to do_ this _much!_

Glaring at the back of his head, Riko walked over to the foot of his bed and yanked the uniform still attached to its hanger.

Believing his muttered threat, she didn't say a word. She barely even breathed heavily because most of her oxygen was locked inside her lungs out of sheer anger at how immature he was.

He liked to behave like an old man in front of others, but he really was just another kid her age that somehow acted more childish than her little brothers.

_I'm going to dress him myself!_

With a scowl on her face she headed over to the side of the bed he was curled over and whipped the sheets off him.

His reaction made her itch for a camera, but she was a pissed off maid on a mission. He was so startled at her actions that he even abruptly sat up.

 _He'll definitely fire me for this!_ , she didn't show her fear of him when he shouted and gave her another glare that could freeze anyone on the spot.

"Just what do you think you're doing?! Taking the sheets off me like this! YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE!" this was the first time she'd ever seen him actually show emotion.

Kyoya was the very description of an enraged boy. His eyes were wide in angered surprise and he was practically baring his teeth at her.

Keeping her lips firmly pressed closed, she only just showed him the uniform she held in her hand to emphasize that he needed to stop acting like a brat.

_He's not saying anything! Alright then!_

Clenching her jaw, she suddenly leaned down and did something that shocked even her.

His uniform forgotten on his lap after she unceremoniously threw it there, she began to speedily unbutton the front of his ridiculously striped pajamas.

"ENOUGH!" her hands were yanked away roughly from his partially opened shirt. She could see a bit of his pale chest peeking through the cloth now.

_He doesn't have to be so rough! He could have just taken the uniform and left it at that, but I've been trying to wake him up for the past fifteen minutes! For shit's sakes he has an alarm clock and he doesn't even wake up with that!_

Her wrists were held tightly inches away from his opened shirt. Kyoya was obviously too angry to let her go that easily for her stunt.

The evil wide eyed look he was giving her was the scariest thing she'd ever seen. She actually preferred the frosty Kyoya to this furious stranger that panted looking at her as if he wanted to slowly murder her and probably like it.

 _This is literally the worst day ever_., Her wrists were starting to ache. Kyoya was on the skinny side but his long fingered pale hands were stronger than she imagined. He could  easily wrap them around her wrists and keep them immobile.

Pulling at her wrists, she couldn't get rid of his iron grip.

_I'm dead. This is it._

She could hear him taking a couple of deep breaths through his nose as he glared at her, his dark eyes slightly unfocused though that didn't diminish how intimidating having those angry eyes on her felt.

"Go get my glasses," the grip loosened and he seemed almost too calm for her liking.

But she wasn't going to complain after seeing that evil side of him, now was she?

Rubbing her red wrists, she rushed in relief to his nightstand were his glasses were next to the useless digital alarm clock he clearly didn't use.

_Be ready for when he tells you you're fired... Don't freak out._

She cringed inwardly once she was beside his bed again. Her hand trembled as she handed his glasses to him.

He didn't yank them off as she expected. No, he carefully took them off her trembling hand, patiently unfolded them and put them on. Pushing them up the bridge of his nose with his fingertips, he closed his eyes and took another deep calming breath while she held her own.

_Why isn't he going off like before?! He's making me panic!_

Taking the hit with bravery. Riko straightened her back, keeping in mind that she had some pride left even though she was just a servant to the abusive bad riser.

"We're already behind schedule. Wait for me downstairs," both her brows rose at his murmur.

_Wait... That was it?!_

Nodding at his order, she made sure to walk steadily out of his bedroom area. She couldn't simply rush out and make too much noise to annoy him further by stomping down his stairs.

Her heart was pounding loudly until she finally left his room. She had to put a hand over her chest once she stepped out into the hallway, to give her 'master' some privacy to finish dressing up for school.

So far, her first day as Kyoya's personal maid was a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter but I want to get a good feel of how Kyoya and Riko interact before we head to the plots (there's more than one plot in this story, lmao)
> 
> Did Kyoya scared you guys? T^T


	6. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crappy kiss scene, Kyoya being a manipulative asshole and Miyako makes a surprise appearance that doesn't matter anymore, lmao.

Disadvantages were more pronounced when you disliked a person. Riko might be getting paid more and have a bigger room than her small one on the first floor but the _disadvantages_ were starting to appear and she didn't like it.

One was going to school in the limo with Kyoya. It _should_ have made her happier to be sitting on a comfortable seat in a vehicle that didn't sputter embarrassingly... Yet there was nothing to be happy about being in a closed posh space with a glasses wearing boy that couldn't stop scribbling in his notebook without glancing at her to acknowledge her presence there.

It annoyed her, but then again she was there to be a _servant_ and not a person to converse with Kyoya.

Just getting out of the limo in school had made her regret ever agreeing with the change of job station. The limo drew too much attention in taking them directly to an entrance crowded with students that saw _both_ of them had ridden there together.

Riko was now almost certain that Kyoya had wanted her as a personal maid as part of a revenge scheme against her for being rude to him at the night of the party.

His fangirls had glared at her as if she had committed some great offense in just standing behind the guy as a servant.

If they wanted her place, they could take it. Then they would have to deal with his crappy temper in the mornings.

He thankfully didn't bring up _that_ incident. She doubted he would ever apologize for scaring her. Even though his grip hadn't bruised her, she still could feel his long thin fingers wrapping around her wrists firmly.

_I'm not waking him up again. Next time I'll set his alarm clock and put it on an annoying radio station on full volume._

If he had wanted to frighten her, he did an spectacular job. Her belief that he was some emotionless robot was slowly being killed the more time she spent with him.

Kyoya apparently had one demon of a temper that he hid too well. It made Riko almost feel as if she had to tiptoe carefully around him because she didn't know what things triggered _it_.

But so far, after that morning's bad wake up, Kyoya was behaving like the usual iceberg she was used to.

He still sat in his class taking carefully neat notes and listening to their professors as an actually attentive student. There was still that expressionless cool face that only showed a feigned smile when necessary...

Riko couldn't figure this guy out at all. He obviously couldn't stand her, yet he wanted her as his personal maid which required her to be close to him.

Why?

Due to not really knowing anything about her new servant status other than what her mother had told her, Riko was forced to follow Kyoya's lead during most of the day.

And by lead, she meant everytime he went somewhere he would say "Let's go, Akiba-san," like she was some dog he was stringing along the school's hallways.

All he had her doing was walking behind him. What the hell kind of torture method was this?!

The only thing he was accomplishing by having her embarrass herself that way was for all of Ouran to see her with him as some kind of shadow.

_I really hate this guy!_

Grinding her molars, she glared at the back of his head as he walked just a couple of steps ahead of her. His hair had been a spiky mess in the morning but he had managed to make it glossy and smooth in minutes while she had a frizzy brown bird nest on top of her own head.

Even his _hair_ was pissing her off. That was enough evidence that she was literally overdosing on the guy.

Now during free period he was having her follow him yet again. During that time she usually did her homework to not have to worry about it when at work at the mansion.

The 'ice prince' was purposely messing with her own schedule at whim.

Her breath faltered as it slowly dawned on her.

Making her walk behind him, leading her like a lost puppy in front of the entire school on pointless little errands was to _humiliate_ her for what she did that morning.

Kyoya wasn't the sort to play a prank or throw a tantrum. He was too sly to use those tactics. He was devious and used whatever he had at his disposal to his advantage.

And the one thing he had at his disposal at the moment regarding her was that he was currently her boss that went to the same school as her.

_This is...This is so like him. Underhanded little-_

"Please step inside...," his cold voice cut through her inner insults towards him when he suddenly stopped in front of a closed door at the end of the quiet hallway he had taken her too.

She looked at him puzzled. As far as she was concerned that classroom wasn't even in use. No one was supposed to even go there.

Crossing her arms, she gave him a narrow eyed stare as he looked back at her passively as if he expected her to just walk in there without further argument.

"Why should I?" the question escaped her before she could think it over. She didn't know what he was planning and he was practically impossible for her to read. Riko considered herself an expert in reading into the intentions of others, yet Kyoya was elusive and was proving to be unpredictable.

He looked bored when he pushed up his glasses. She had noticed that habit of his whenever he was plotting something or was going to say something nonchalantly asshole-like.

Riko's spine was already tensing expecting some frosty insult from him.

"Miyako is set to arrive fifteen minutes from now in this room and I need you to be in there with me when she does," the words were said tiredly as if he had repeatedly said them a dozen times even though it was the first time he'd told her anything about it.

"Isn't Miyako...?" Riko began slowly, dreading what he really meant.

A slow smile appeared on his lips at her pause. He probably thought her pallid face was secretly hilarious.

"Yes. The woman from the other night. She expects me to be here waiting for her but I've got other plans..."

"Other plans...," she repeated dumbly not liking where things were going with his icy smile.

"You."

That simple word felt like someone had slammed a fist into her chest. Her eyes were rounded in shock as her mouth opened and closed wordlessly. She would have expected _anything_ but that as an answer.

_What does this even mean?!_

Unmoving from her spot, all she could do was stare at him as if he had lost his mind but seeing the way his cool smile gradually faded told her he was in fact serious.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. I'm only using you because you're convenient. Normally I wouldn't even bother myself with someone like you," that coldness along with his dulled stare chilled her to the core.

This was Kyoya showing his true self to her again. That scheming side that he didn't allow the rest of the school to see.

_Does he really expect me to just go in there after he talked to me like that?!_

Disbelieving, she clenched her jaw.

"You can handle this _Miyako_ by yourself. I'm going back to homeroom to finish my chemistry essay," turning around she had full intention of going back and just leaving him there. She wasn't going to give him permission to use her as a plotting tool in whatever personal problems he involved himself in.

"Consider this payback for _sexually molesting_ me this morning," the smugness oozed obnoxiously from Kyoya's tone behind her as she froze.

She tightened her fists at her sides in anger without turning around to face him. Just picturing the satisfied smile he must have made her cowardly.

_Sexually molesting?! He wouldn't have moved if I hadn't done that! I can't even stand him enough to try something like that on him!_

"I. Didn't. Sexually. Molest. You," each word was grounded out through her clenched teeth.

"Oh really...? Does the school know that?" her heart beat faster as Kyoya spoke. "They didn't hear me calling you to follow me. All they saw was an admirer going after me and me being too polite to tell her off."

"You asshole!"

She'd finally had it with him. Spinning around she faced him, her face a brilliant shade of red of embarrassment. It was no secret he was an asshole but to plot things so that she would have no choice other than complying made him take the crown in that department.

He stared at her calmly. His pose was too relaxed against the wall as he crossed his arms. There was an air of patience around him as if he was going to just let her go off without defending himself.

"Couldn't you just have picked one of the girls from your stupid fanclub?!"

Closing his eyes, he sighed as if defeated by her question alone.

"Why would I ask a empty headed girl that _likes_ me? I don't want to get her hopes up and having a hard time getting rid of her afterwards. I'm not necessarily on the search for a fiancée, at least not yet," she only slightly calmed herself. It seemed like his icy blackmail method had exhausted itself.

"Besides that, us pretending to be lovers just for a couple of minutes will not change things between us. Miyako cannot tell anyone about it because she'll have to explain why she was seeking me at Ouran and you...," he opened his eyes to look at her boredly,"You can't stand me. I know you wouldn't want more out of this little temporary arrangement."

_This guy thought of everything meticulously. He probably had planned this since the night of the party._

Noting that he wasn't getting through  to her, he predictably used a different method.

Bribery.

"If you do this for the next couple of minutes, I'll give you the next weekend off with pay and use of the limo."

One of her eyebrows rose.

"You're  treating me like a prostitute," she stated flatly as he merely stared at her.

"Hardly. To be a prostitute there would have to be  _sex_ involved," he spoke as if he were dealing with a child.

Confused about his strategy, Riko asked softy,"What happens after we _pretend_ like you said?"

"Nothing happens," there was a slight frown on his face. "Things will stay the same as it always has _minus_ your crude morning wake ups."

_Figures he'd mention_ that _in the worse moment imaginable._

Nervous about what _pretending_ actually entailed she had one final question to ask.

"What are we doing exactly?"

The look he shot her could have frozen an entire ocean. She was clearly testing his patience again and drawing out what she had labelled as "Demon Kyoya".

"We're going to pretend to be lovers so once Miyako walks through this door she will catch us."

"And how are supposed to do that...?" she was really pushing his buttons, but it wasn't intentionally.

"Just listen to my orders and follow my lead," the sharpness of his answer had her blanching when he suddenly turned and opened the door to the darkened classroom to go inside.

Seeing the darkness of the room just waiting for her had her thinking over everything he'd said. She couldn't very well let something like this happen. It was all kinds of wrong to concoct up such a lie and the way he had planned it was heinous.

Riko didn't know what issues he had with Miyako to push him to do this. He seemed to be an expert in dismissing people so him needing something as elaborate as a fake lover could only mean that there was _more_ to the picture that he wasn't telling her about.

_He messed up and doesn't know how to get out of it,_ that's _what it all really is._

"She'll be here in _seven_ minutes," he said bluntly from inside and she flinched, unwisely stepping into the empty classroom with its long unused lab tables.

Seeing her finally within the classroom, Kyoya lowered the sleeve of his uniform that he had lifted to check his watch.

"Close the door behind you. It would look too staged if she were to conveniently find it open," saying those words he casually began to take off his school blazer as her brows rose in surprise.

Feeling her face go entirely cold, she did as he had ordered quickly.

"Get on this table and lie on your back," he pointed at the long table in front of him before he began to loosen his tie.

_Is he planning on getting naked in the classroom?!_

Eyeing him strangely, she walked over to the table and sat on its edge with her back facing the closed door. She honestly had no idea what he had in mind or why she was agreeing to it in the first place.

Maybe it was curiosity about his schemes or perhaps she wanted to have something to use against him in the future.

_Definitely will use this against him. Imagine Kyoya needing a_ maid _for a break up.,_ the evil opportunistic side of her mind saw it as a joke.

Whatever the subconscious reasoning behind her gently laying her back on the wooden surface of the table just as he took off his glasses and folded them to put them over his discarded school blazer on top of the table behind him was lost on her.

Only the light of the sunny day outside shone into the too quiet classroom.

_Just a couple of minutes._

"Relax, I won't even take your clothes off," her head jerked up and she saw him running his fingers through his neat hair to give himself a more disheveled appearance as if he had done that sort of thing in the past plenty of times.

He was treating it so casually that she felt almost stupid for thinking otherwise. There was nothing threatening at all with his obvious staging.

_I'll probably punch him out of reflex as soon as he touches me..._

But that didn't happen when he crawled over body without barely touching her. He wasn't being as invasive as she had assumed he would be.

"You don't have to just lie there," even though his glasses were gone, his dark gaze was more focused than what she had seen that morning when he had woken up in a foul temper.

Nothingness. He was expressionless despite his tie being loosened and a couple of buttons of his school shirt were undone. This felt like just doing a chore even if he was closer than he had ever been to her with both his hands holding his weight by pressing flatly on the table on either side of her head.

No longer feeling threatened in the least by him due to his detachment, Riko put her hands on the top of his shoulders.

That seemed to relax him and she nearly recoiled away from him when she finally felt his lower body press between her legs. Out of reflex she lifted her feet unto the edges of the table as if to buck him off her.

"Relax...," his tone was low. That look of a detached task was still on his face.

_Am I the only one affected by this...?_

Her face felt too hot with him having his weight on her like that. She wouldn't consider the situation a turn on at all and from how he was scrutinizing her underneath him, he didn't find it doing anything for him either.

It was just uncomfortable.

_This is the closest I've ever had him to me..._

His skin was smoother than she thought. Almost like a girl's. There was a too perfect _prettiness_ to his face that made her suddenly feel self-conscious because if she could see him so perfectly, how was he seeing her.

She didn't consider herself even passably pretty. Ordinary enough to ignore after one glance yes, but pretty... A definite no.

_That woman is not going to believe Kyoya would be messing with someone like me. I'm neither rich nor attractive enough for a guy like him._

The heaviness in her chest at her realization had her gaze dim on his face. Looking at him wasn't helping her.

Closing her eyes to block his perfect image out, she moved her hands so they'd be behind his neck. It was mostly done by instinct. She didn't know how he planned to proceed with his act.

His chest finally gently covered her own, flattening her full breasts. He wasn't laying his full weight on her yet he was completely covering her in a way that anyone coming into the room suddenly would immediately assume they were doing as he'd planned.

"This isn't working," his low mutter would have been humorous if he hadn't done the unthinkable after uttering those words.

Instead of cold, Kyoya's lips were warm and satiny soft when they first brushed against hers. The surprise of him kissing her had her eyes opening to only see his heavy lidded dark eyes staring directly into her own.

He didn't do anything other than tentatively press his lips until she felt something wet slide over her that her her gasping into his mouth.

That was when he closed his eyes and laid his weight more comfortably on top of her, his hips holding themselves firmly between her legs as he deepened the kiss with the entrance of his tounge.

Her whole body stiffened. She didn't know what to even do, her mouth being immobile under his.

His tounge tasted strongly of peppermint and his slender body was warm.

Telling herself to calm down, she ran her fingers into his hair. It was as soft as she had imagined it to be. The black strands slid through her fingers like silk and what she got in response was him rolling his hips against her.

There was a low groan that she didn't recognize as hers. It was his.

Scraping her nails gently over his scalp, she gripped his hair to have him stay close without a chance of escaping her just as she shyly touched his tounge with hers.

She knew it was all a lie. Even what poked at her against her panties was a lie.

Just playing pretend. He needed it to be believable after all...

Her ears heard the door to the classroom open along with the click of high heels that paused in the entrance. Riko tensed as Kyoya kissed her, breathing into her open mouth until those loud high heels retreated with a soft click of the classroom door closing once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is less than stellar, but half of it deleted on me and I got pissed off and rewrote it so it's not as good as it originally was. T^T


End file.
